heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Thing Vol 2 33
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Golden Bracelet Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Swamp Thing | Synopsis2 = From the swamps, Swamp Thing looks to the home of the woman he loves: Linda Olsen Ridge, who has remarried since his transformation, to a man she doesn't love. Her new husband, Damien Ridge, is jealous of her former husband Alex Olsen, telling her that he is dead. It seems a coldness exists between them, preventing any real intimacy. Linda refuses to forget Alex, thinking back on the night of their anniversary, when she had gifted him a golden bracelet (the very same one that Abel showed to Abby Cable in the House of Secrets). That same night, a lab accident had claimed Alex's life, or at least, that is what Damien told her. Damien, meanwhile recalls that he had been bitter about the fact that Alex married Linda when he knew that his best friend loved her. He had arranged the explosion that took Alex in order to get his hands on Linda. However, Alex had not been killed, and Damien had buried him alive in the swamp. Believing that Linda has caught on to his complicity in her husband's apparent death, and after sending her off to bed, decides that she must die. Under the pretense of giving Linda a massage, Damien approaches her with a hypodermic needle. Before he can strike, Swamp Thing crashes through the window, and crushes Damien's wrists. He then strangles Damien to death before Linda's horrified eyes. With the deed finished he turns to Linda, but she cannot recognize him, and he cannot talk. Linda, terrified, screams at the Swamp Thing to get away from her. Sadly, he returns to the swamp alone. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Linda Olsen Ridge Villains: * Damian Ridge Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Golden Bracelet Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover art is an homage to the cover of (July 1971). * The segment where Abby Cable listens to the origin of the original Swamp Thing is reprinted from . It is book-ended by the events of the first story. | Trivia = * When Abel timidly asks Cain whether he minds Abby choosing a secret instead of a mystery, Cain grins wickedly and says, "Mind? Why should I mind? Am I your keeper?" This is an allusion to Genesis 4:9: "And the Lord said unto Cain, Where is Abel thy brother? And he said, I know not: Am I my brother's keeper?" (King James Version) * In a more more indirect allusion to the biblical Cain and Abel story, Abel says that Cain's "not so bad. He just gets jealous when people like me better than him." This alludes to the reason, in Genesis 4:3-5, that Cain murders Abel: both brothers bring God an offering; God accepts Abel's offering but rejects Cain's, without explaining why. | Recommended = | Links = }}